Optical interconnects are utilized in both the telecommunication and data communication industries. The optical interconnects include optical waveguides or waveguide arrays (hereinafter when the term optical waveguide is used it encompasses waveguides and waveguide arrays) and an optical-electrical (O/E) converters (e.g., laser, photodetector) or converter arrays (hereinafter when the term O/E converter is used it encompasses converters and converter arrays). Alignment of the waveguide and the O/E converter may require active alignment. Active alignment is costly, slow and not compatible with manufacturing. Connectors may be utilized to guide the waveguide and the O/E converter together in alignment (passive alignment). However, the precision alignment required for the connectors may result in costly and slow manufacturing. Furthermore, the connector needs to be mounted to a substrate and provide the electrical connection between the O/E converter and the substrate. The fabrication of the electrical connection (e.g., metal pads and traces) on the connector may be difficult and costly.